


¿Y si hubiera aceptado otro camino?

by HarryAwards



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryAwards/pseuds/HarryAwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfiction escrito por la Autora Anónima #3</p>
    </blockquote>





	¿Y si hubiera aceptado otro camino?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction escrito por la Autora Anónima #3

**_“No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros.”_ **

**Brida.**

 **Paulo Coelho __**

 

 

Bostezó para después desperezarse un poco y restregarse los ojos con las manos.

Parecía que había dormido mucho y la oscuridad no ayudaba en el cálculo. Así que se incorporó, buscó a tientas sus gafas y se asomó antes de salir.

Todo estaba en aparente calma en el pasillo, y como no hubo indicios de nada fuera de su lugar, cerró con cuidado la puerta de la alacena debajo de la escalera, se alisó las ropas y caminó hasta la cocina. El olor a estofado le removió el estómago.

 

-¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido?-Riñó la mujer alta y delgada que estaba sirviendo la cena a un niño robusto que lo miró atentamente.

-Lo…siento, tía Petunia.-Murmuró, jugando con las manos nerviosamente.

 

La mujer entonces suspiró, y tras terminar de servir al niño, comenzó a hacerlo en el plato contiguo.

 

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que esa alacena no es lugar para ti, cariño?

-Yop sep lo hep dichop.-Apuntó el otro niño, engullendo con rapidez su comida.-Pero nunca me hache casho.

-Mastica antes de hablar, Dudley.-Señaló la mujer, para después volver su mirada al chico pelinegro que continuaba parado frente a la puerta de la cocina.-Es hora de cenar, cielo. Hice tú favorito.

 

Harry asintió y corrió a sentarse al lado de su primo Dudley quien comía como si ese fuera a ser su último alimento.

 

-Quizá debería cerrar esa alacena permanentemente.-Dijo la mujer desde la estufa.-Me preocupa que puedas quedarte encerrado y que nadie te escuche. La verdad, no sé cual es tú manía por entrar ahí.

 

El aludido se alzó de hombros, comenzando a cenar.

 

-Me gusta.

 

Petunia solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Desde siempre, esa _bendita alacena_ había sido un imán para su sobrino. Era su lugar favorito, más no el de ella.

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en clausurarla, por la seguridad de Harry. No podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriera.

 

-Hola, hola. ¡Ya estoy en casa!

 

Una voz ronca se escuchó por toda la casa y en el acto ambos niños se incorporaron de la mesa y fueron al encuentro del patriarca que arribaba después de una larga jornada laboral.

 

-Hey, hola. ¿Cómo están los niños más listos del mundo?-Indagó el hombre, abrazando a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué me trajiste?-Preguntó Dudley, buscando las manos de su padre. Siempre llevaba algún regalo consigo.

-¿Solo me quieres por eso? Eres muy malo, trompito.

 

Harry rió y devolvió el abrazo a su tío, quien le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice.

 

-Si, Dud es muy malo, tío Vernon. Pero yo si te quiero.

-Es bueno saberlo, Harry.

 

El aludido efectuó un puchero que de inmediato desapareció gracias a la enorme barra de chocolate que su padre le obsequió.

-Pero es para después de cenar.-Advirtió, pasándole otra igual a su sobrino.

 

Ambos niños se miraron sonrientes y con un sonoro _gracias,_ volvieron a abrazar al hombre.

 

-Los concientes demasiado, Vernon.-Sonrió Petunia desde la puerta de la cocina, esperando el beso de buenas noches que su marido le dio.

-Bueno, sino lo hago ahora, no será nunca. Crecen tan rápido, ¿verdad?

 

La mujer le dio la razón y en el acto apremió a los niños a que regresaran a la cocina donde la cena transcurrió igual que todas las noches: apacible y llena de anécdotas por contar.

 

-…y entonces le dije la verdad a la junta directiva y reconocieron mi trabajo.

-Muy bien hecho, Vernon. No podemos permitir que las personas abusen solo porque tienen poder. Aprendan de él, niños. Siempre hay que darse su lugar ante todos y todo.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Dudley, quien comía con fascinación su chocolate.

-Porqué cada persona es importante por el solo hecho de ser quien es.-Respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa que sus tíos imitaron.

-No pudimos decirlo mejor, cielo.-Asintió la tía, acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de su sobrino.

 

Harry se sintió conforme y degustó el chocolate. Le gustaba prestar atención a las charlas de sus tíos, pues de ellas aprendía todo lo que después, en la vida, le serviría.

 

-Bien, es tarde. A ducharse, lavarse los dientes y a dormir. Mañana tendremos un día muy agitado.

 

Ambos niños asintieron y tras un beso de despedida a los adultos, se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios.

 

-¡Mañana será genial, Harry! Habrá de todo: dulces, chocolate…

-¡Animales!-Corroboró el pelinegro.

-¡Si!-Gritó el niño que se subió los pantalones. Al menos eso hacía cada dos por tres pasos.- ¡Animales!

 

A Harry le hacía gracia la felicidad de su primo. Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y los tíos los llevarían al zoológico de Londres.

Había sido la petición de Dudley desde hacía cinco meses y no había momento del día en el que no fantaseara con el gran día.

 

-…comeremos helado con torta. Después papá nos llevará a ver los gorilas.

-Yo quiero ver los caimanes.

-¡SI! Los caimanes ¿Cuál es el reptil que más te gusta?

 

Los ojos brillosos de su primo hablaban de emoción y mucho azúcar.

 

-Eso es fácil, las serpientes.-Respondió Harry de inmediato, sentándose en la cama del otro niño.

 

Dudley pareció meditarlo un momento.

 

-A mi también me gustan, pero prefiero los cocodrilos.-Señaló el niño, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama, algo que provocó que el otro saltara.- ¿Aun sigues hablando con ellas?

 

Desde siempre, extrañamente, Harry tenía el _don_ de poder comunicarse con las serpientes y eso en lugar de asustarlo le hacía experimentar un montón de felicidad que su primo compartía solo porque era _tan cool._

 

-Los tíos dicen que es un don….no sé lo que sea, pero me gusta saber que puedo comunicarme con ellas.

 

Dudley asintió, acomodándose de mejor manera en la cama que cada día parecía más y más pequeña para él.

 

-Ojalá yo pudiera hablar con los animales.

-Reptiles, Dudley.

-Si, bueno, lo que sea.

 

Harry solo rió, saltando otro poco cuando su primo volvió a _medio_ brincar en la cama.

 

-Dudley, ¡vas a romper la cama!-Riñó tía Petunia, quien entraba en la habitación.-Estoy pensando seriamente en eso de ponerte a dieta, cariño.

 

Harry se burló de su primo, quien se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

 

-No es bueno que un niño sea tan…

-Papá también lo es.-Contraatacó, igual que siempre que el tema _dieta_ se presentaba.

 

Petunia bufó y dejó pasar solo por esa vez aquel tema. Además odiaba que Vernon no pusiera el ejemplo. Al menos Harry era delgado.

 

-Ya me lo agradecerás cuando tengas novia.

-¡Ewww!-Remilgaron ambos niños.

-Bueno.-Suspiró la mujer.-En la clase de gimnasia, ahora cada quien a su habitación a lavarse. Hay que madrugar.

 

Apenas y pudo permanecer serena ante el gritito de emoción de los niños, pero era natural que se emocionaran con una visita al zoo.

Harry corrió a su habitación y sin importar tirar muchas cosas a su paso, se alistó para dormir.

 

Quince minutos más tarde tía petunia apareció para desearle las buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien, cariño.-Señaló la mujer, besando tiernamente la frente del niño quien sonrió.-Dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches, tía Petunia.

 

Ella no salió de la habitación hasta que el niño se giró y cerró los ojos. El día siguiente sería un día atareado.

 

Harry Potter no podía desear nada más de la vida, pensó con una sonrisa. Vivía en el número cuatro de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey, en una típica casa perfecta en la típica calle perfecta con su Tía Petunia, su Tío Vernon y su primo Dudley Dursley. En un vecindario agradable, con gente agradable y sonriente. Tenía una buena familia que se preocupaba por él y lo quería, pero sobre todo sabía, que desde el cielo, sus padres lo protegían y velaban por él.

Su vida era sencilla para los diez años y once meses que tenía, por eso y ante la nueva excursión del día siguiente, se sintió bendecido. Y al igual que todas las noches dio gracias por ello.

Harry Potter era un chico muy feliz.

 

 **oOoOoO**

 

Cuando llegaron al Zoo, lo primero que Dudley hizo fue pararse frente a un carrito de comida y pedir una bolsa grande de algodón de azúcar, chocolates y rosetas de maíz.

 

-¡Dudley!-Gritó tía Petunia apenas alcanzar a su hijo.- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces, jovencito?!

 

El niño, quien estaba devorando el algodón amarillo con gran deleite, miró a su madre con cara de inocencia.

 

-¿Comprando provisiones?

 

Harry rió discretamente mientras tío Vernon solamente movía la cabeza.

 

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no todo en la vida es comida, Dudley?!

 

El grito de tía Petunia atrajo varias miradas que avergonzaron al niño, pero eso no le impidió aferrar la bolsa de golosinas que el dependiente ya le había proporcionado.

 

-¡Ya no puedo regresarlas, mamá!-Chilló el que de dos zancadas tuvo a su delgada y enfadada madre frente a él.

-Vamos, Petunia cariño.-Murmuró tío Vernon quien un poco avergonzado por el espectáculo trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su esposa.-El día apenas comienza.

-Es el cumpleaños de Dudley.-Intervino Harry, esperando que su enfadada tía reaccionara.

 

A Harry le divertía esa clase de _mini espectáculos_ , pero tampoco podía ser tan malo con su primo cuyo único delito en la vida era amar la comida.

 

-De acuerdo.-Bufó la mujer, dejando escapar todo el aire contenido.-Pero escúchame bien, Dudley Dursley: Eso de la dieta…va en serio.

 

La mujer no dijo nada más, simplemente extrajo su monedero y pagó la cantidad correspondiente.

 

Los tres restantes solo caminaron tras la mujer sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tía Petunia podía ser la mujer más encantadoramente amable del mundo, pero cuando se enfadaba…

 

-Ahora si la hiciste, Dudley.

 

El aludido ignoró a su primo y olvidando el reciente espectáculo continuó comiendo.

 

Harry miró de soslayo a su tío quien estaba haciendo lo posible para que su tía olvidara el pequeño enfado de hacía un momento.

Adoraba el cómo tío Vernon trataba de hablar y hablar de cosas tontas que no servirían, hasta el más idiota del mundo lo sabía, para distraer a su tía quien, sabiendo que debía controlarse un poco, trataba de _aparentar_ que ya todo estaba olvidado.

 

Para Harry sería divertido ver esa _dieta_. Seguro terminaría en la basura como las un millón uno que habían puesto a su primo en los últimos tres años.

 

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en un corre y corre de los niños, quienes olvidando todo lo que no fuera los animales, miraban admirados cada especie.

 

-¿Y ese que es, tío Vernon?

-Un…pelicano multicolor.

-¿Y eso, papá?

-Una guacamaya de…

-¿Y eso?

-Vernon.-Interrumpió tía Petunia cuando los niños ya saltaban a la siguiente jaula.-Estoy pensando en comprar…

-¿Esa enciclopedia multitemática que vimos en la librería?

-Ham…si.-Asintió la mujer, mirando a los niños quienes se alejaban otro poco.-Aunque yo me refería a la ropa para Harry. ¿Ya lo miraste?

 

Tío Vernon enfocó al niño despeinado y de gafas que reía mientras señalaba algo frente a él.

 

-Está más alto.

-Sí. Está creciendo Vernon.

-Y pensar que fue ayer cuando…

-Era tan pequeño e indefenso que…mi hermana estaría orgullosa de él si lo viera.

 

Tio Vernon asintió, por lo que abrazando a su esposa continuaron caminando.

 

-Mañana iremos a comprar ropa para los niños.

-Lo de la dieta es en serio Vernon…y no te iría mal seguirla a ti también.

 

El aludido apremió el paso y habló sobre las guacamayas mientras intentaba distraer la atención de su esposa.

 

El día transcurrió de manera alegre para la familia quienes disfrutaban y atesoraban todos los momentos de convivencia.

 

+++

 

Un par de semanas más tarde y cuando Tía Petunia terminaba los preparativos para la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry y sus amigos del colegio, es que sucedió.

 

-¡Tía Petunia!, ¡Tía Petunia!

-¿Qué sucede cielo?

 

El bólido que entró en la cocina con el rostro invadido por el asombro y la excitación alertó a la dama, quien dejó de lado todo lo que no fuera atender esa urgencia.

 

-Sala…raro…vuela…

-¿Qué?

-Sala…raro…blanca… ¡vuela!

-Harry, si no te calmas no podré…

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Dudley desde lo que a ella le pareció la sala.-¡¿Por qué compraste un ave rara y no me dejaste comprar la tarántula que quiero?!

 

Tía Petunia miró el asentimiento de su sobrino y de inmediato se dirigieron hasta donde un Dudley entre fascinado y temeroso se encontraba.

 

-¿Mamá?

 

La mujer abrió grandemente los ojos para posteriormente parpadear y luego dar un paso atrás tomando a los niños con ella.

 

-¿Tía Petunia eso es…?

-No puedo creerlo. ¡De nuevo tú!

 

Harry y Dudley se miraron entre sí sin comprender, pero cuando el ave que se había posado en el respaldo del sillón favorito de Tío Vernon ululó, extendiendo la pata de donde un listoncillo blando se veía, solo pudieron quedar a la expectativa.

 

-Harry, cielo.-Indicó Tía Petunia tras un momento de silencio.-Creo que lo que esa…ave lleva consigo, es para ti.

 

El niño entrecerró los ojos y buscó algo que le indicara que esa ave tan rara traía, efectivamente, algo para él.

 

-Pero no…

-En la pata, cariño.-Animó la dama, tratando de serenarse.

 

Dudley comenzó a avanzar a la par de su primo, quien por fin se dio el valor para acercarse al ave después de confirmar que no lo picaría.

 

-Tú no, trompito. Esto solo le concierte a Harry.

-Pero mamá…

-A Harry, Dudley.

 

La mirada de advertencia indicaba que era mejor no contradecirla, por eso el niño se quedó parado al lado de su madre y observó el cómo Harry desataba la cinta blanca de la pata aun extendida del ave y obtenía un pedazo de lo que parecía papel.

 

-¿Qué es, Harry?

 

El niño se encogió de hombros mientras veía a su primo, pero las halas aleteando del ave lo exaltaron un poco.

 

-¡He llegado!

 

La voz proveniente de la entrada distrajo la atención del ave que levantó el vuelo y salió por la ventana abierta.

 

-¡Wow!, ¡¿Viste eso Tía Petunia?!

 

La mujer asintió, yendo al encuentro de su esposo.

 

-¿Qué es Harry?

-Un pedazo de papel.

-¿Pero porqué un ave trae para ti un pedazo de papel?

 

Ambos niños se miraron, sabiendo que la única manera de descubrir aquel misterio sería ver aquel papel que permanecía en la mano de Harry.

Sin embargo apenas desdoblar la hoja, sus tíos hicieron acto de presencia en la sala.

 

-¿Así que ha llegado el día?-Indagó tío Vernon con cierto brillo emocionado en la mirada.

-Eso parece.-Asintió tía Petunia con un vestigio de sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?-Interrogó Harry quien aun no comprendía nada.

-Si mamá, ¿por qué esa ave le entregó a Harry eso? ¿Y yo?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Dudley, que no seas envidioso con las cosas de Harry?

 

El niño bajó la cabeza con cierto bochorno.

 

-Perdón, mamá.

-Y no es solo un ave, es una lechuza.

-¿Lechuza?-Indagó Harry sin comprender.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Dudley de inmediato.-Si ya decía yo que era demasiado grande como para ser una cacatúa.

 

Los adultos se miraron entre sí.

 

-Dudley, hijo, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre aumentar una hora de estudios en zoología y restarle dos a los juegos de video.

 

El aludido efectuó un enorme puchero en dirección a su padre, sin embargo el momento pasó cuando tía Petunia volvió a hablar.

 

-Harry, será mejor que nos sentemos y hablemos.

-¿Sobre qué?-Quiso saber. Por el momento se encontraba demasiado conmocionado, deseaba ver de que se trataba aquel papel que permanecía en su mano, además su fiesta de cumpleaños empezaría pronto.

 

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia tomaron asiento y frente a ellos los niños.

 

-Harry.-Pronunció con voz amable su tío.- ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que sostuvimos hace un tiempo sobre el cómo…murieron tus padres?

 

El niño asintió. No veía que relación tenía eso con lo que acababa de pasar.

 

-Bueno pues…eso es.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que Vernon trata de decir es.-Intervino tía Petunia un poco ansiosa.-Que si recuerdas el por qué te encuentras aquí con nosotros, cariño.

 

Dudley miró a su primo quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

Un día había llegado de la escuela con esa cuestión. La maestra del preescolar estaba haciendo un árbol genealógico y aunque tácitamente sabía que su familia no era precisamente papá y mamá…debía conocer la razón de eso.

Recordó vagamente que sus tíos lo habían sentado ahí, justamente de la misma manera, para explicarle que él había sido dejado en la puerta de su casa, en una sesta, junto a una carta que explicaba que sus padres habían muerto protegiéndolo a él de un monstruo aterrador que los había asesinado, dejándole como única evidencia de lo sucedido esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente y que se empeñaba en mantener oculta bajo el flequillo.

 

Harry recordaba que había escuchado todo con atención, sin embargo ante lo inverosímil del asunto, a sus escasos cinco años concluyó que sus padres habían muerto en una clase de accidente y que alguien muy amable lo había dejado con esa familia que lo amaba y lo cuidaba.

La maestra del preescolar había tenido que escuchar esto de la boca de un niño que simplemente agregó: _Ponga que Harry Potter es el niño más feliz del mundo porque sus padres lo dejaron con su familia amorosa._

Ahora, seis años después, su tía regresaba con esa historia y aunque prácticamente podía ser considerado ya como un púber…

 

-Tía Petunia, creo que ya estoy grande para creer en cuentos.-Medio sonrió, pero la negativa de la dama lo hizo dudar.

-Solo abre el papel, cariño y verás que todo lo que tú tío y yo te hemos dichos estos años, es la verdad.

 

Harry enarcó una ceja y miró fijamente a sus tíos quienes lo animaron a seguir adelante.

Con un bufido exasperado, comenzó a desdoblar el dichoso papelito que aquella lechuza le había llevado.

 

Se encontró entonces leyendo una carta que dictaba más o menos así:

 

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

 _Estimado Sr. Harry Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

 _Muy Cordialmente:_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta._

 

 

Cuando terminó de leer miró a sus tíos quienes permanecían expectantes.

 

-¿Y bien?-Indagó tío Vernon a falta de respuestas.

 

Dudley le arrebató la carta a su primo y leyó con atención mientras este trataba de procesar la información.

 

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

 

El chico asintió.

 

-Esta carta es… ¿es verdad?

 

Tía Petunia asintió.

 

-Tú madre recibió una igual justo antes de cumplir su décimo primer cumpleaños. Nunca olvidaré lo emocionada que estaba…yo siempre quise ir pero…bueno, no todos nacemos con el don, ¿verdad?

 

La sonrisa soñadora de su tía no le dijo nada a Harry quien trataba de procesar todo eso.

 

-Lo que Petunia trata de decir es que…eres un Mago, Harry.

 

El chico enarcó una ceja.

 

-¿Un qué?

-Un mago.-Respondió su tía quien no retuvo el impulso de abrazar a su sobrino.-¡Si tus padres estuvieran aquí no dudo de que estarían celebrando este gran acontecimiento!

 

Harry intentó librarse del agarre de su tía.

 

-¿Entonces lo que tratas de decir es que todas esas _historias_ que nos relatabas sobre magos y magia…eran verdad?-Indagó Dudley, quien ya había leído tres veces la carta al no comprenderla muy bien.

-¡Así es, hijo! Y Harry acaba de ser aceptado en Hogwarts. Una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del mundo mágico. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa para notificar tu asistencia, si mal no recuerdo, tenemos hasta antes de que Julio termine y…upss, eso es mañana.

 

Efectivamente, el 31 de Julio era al día siguiente y si la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry se efectuaba ese día era únicamente porque sus tíos le habían prometido llevarlo a comer al mejor restaurante con maquinas de juego de todo el país.

 

Sin embargo eso parecía quedarse en el pasado. Acababan de decirle, una vez más y con pruebas irrefutables, que era un mago, que la magia realmente existía y que todas esas veces que quebró los jarrones sin siquiera tocarlos, y estaba sospechando severamente que su _don_ para hablar con las serpientes también provenía de eso, se debía a ese _algo_ que había pretendido como un _cuento_ de su tía.

 

-…y luego estaba esa tienda donde vendían lechuzas y calderos…claro que son dos tiendas distintas pero cuando Lily dijo que quería una varita…

-Ham… ¿tía Petunia?

-¿Si, cielo?

 

Tía Petunia se encontraba visiblemente encantada con todo eso, tanto que hasta tío Vernon estaba teniendo dificultades para seguir el ritmo de su acelerada e inusual charla.

 

-Yo…. ¿me podrías volver a decir exactamente cómo llegué aquí con ustedes?

 

La mujer sonrió y tras respirar un poco comenzó el relato que años atrás le había contado a su sobrino pero que al parecer no había creído.

 

Harry Potter era el niño más feliz del mundo, pero en ese momento se sentía como el más extraño del universo.

¿Él?, ¿un mago?

 

 **oOoOoO**

 

 

Harry estaba en Londres, mejor dicho, frente a una pared de un callejón en Londres.

No era su idea de pasar un cumpleaños pero tras los acontecimientos del día anterior y lo poco que había disfrutado su fiesta de cumpleaños, ahí estaba con toda la familia y mirando, no entendía por qué razón, un muro.

 

-¿Por qué vemos un muro?-Indagó su primo, quien al igual que él no entendía nada…aun.

-No es un muro, Dudley, es la entrada al mundo mágico.

 

Dudley y su primo se miraron. Desde muy temprano Tía Petunia los había apurado a alistarse para ir a Londres, pero lo que imaginaron como el restaurante más genial del mundo, terminó precisamente ahí.

 

A Harry aun le costaba mucho aceptar todas esas cosas que siempre había atribuido a cuentos de niños. Ahora, según su tía, estaba a punto de entrar a un mundo maravilloso.

 

-Ham...cielo. ¿Estas segura que…?

-¡Lo estoy!-Asintió la mujer, cuando tío Vernon indagó por quinta vez.

 

El hombre solo sabía las cosas por los relatos de su esposa y aunque creía en eso, no dejaba de resultar extraño estar parados frente a un muro.

 

Harry resopló y terminó recargándose en la pared a su lado.

 

-Sería más fácil con un _ábrete sésamo_.-Murmuró.

-O un _Okus-Pokus.-_ Secundó Dudley, acercándose a su primo.

 

La mujer pareció meditarlo solo un poco hasta que abrió sus ojos y asintió.

 

-¡Si, eso es!

 

Sin saber el cómo y después de tocar el muro, este milagrosamente, se abrió.

 

-Me imagino que es algo de _emergencia_ para los novatos.-Explicó ella, cediéndoles el paso a los tres varones que boquiabiertos miraron cómo la pared se desmoronaba frente a ellos.

 

-Muy bien Harry, es oficial.  ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!-Gritó Dudley, adelantándose a todos para la inspección

 

Y aunque Harry Potter sintió temor prefirió no expresarlo y avanzar hasta el otro lado donde encontró un mundo en el que no había querido creer por pensarlo inverosímil.

 

Harry se encontró caminando entre personas con trajes y sombreros extraños, contemplando vitrinas de tiendas que vendían cosas extrañas como escobas antiguas y mascotas que no eran precisamente perros.

Eso, era, extraño.

 

Tía Petunia insistió en enviar la respuesta de su ingreso en un colegio que no había sabido de su existencia hasta hacia veinticuatro horas y mientras ella, tío Vernon y un Dudley que no dejaba de cuestionar a su madre si en ese lugar también había golosinas, buscaban el _correo_ según sus memorias de cuando había estado ahí mismo con su madre, él decidió echar un vistazo por ahí.

 

-Todas las medidas que busca para su caldero, encuéntrelas aquí.-Leyó lo que parecía un afiche que flotaba. A esas alturas ya nada le resultaba _tan_ extraño.-Varitas del Sr. Ollivander…equipos para Qui…Quidet… ¿Quidditch?, ¿Qué rayos es eso?...Túnicas de Madame Malkin. ¿Para qué iba yo a querer una túnica?... ¡es más!, ¡¿Qué rayos es una túnica?!-Se preguntó con un poco de exaltación. Quizá estaba soñando.

-Una túnica es lo que uno utiliza sobre su cuerpo para vestirse. ¿A caso eres uno de esos exhibicionistas que no se ponen nada?

 

Se giró para encontrarse a un niño, quizá de su edad…en realidad era malo para las aproximaciones de edad, quien lo miraba atentamente.

 

-N-no lo creo.-Negó, respondiendo al chico que enarcaba una ceja.

-Oh, bueno.-Dijo, relajando sus facciones.-Realmente esa clase de personas son bastante desagradables, ¿no te lo parece?

 

Harry asintió solo por _cortesía_ pero en realidad no entendía nada de lo que el niño hablaba.

 

-Suelen comprarme mis túnicas ahí. Son las mejores de todo el mundo mágico, aunque si me lo preguntas prefiero a los sastres mágicos particulares.

-Ah.

-¿Estas aquí por lo de la lista?

-Aja.-Asintió Harry, intuyendo que la _lista_ era aquel pedazo de papel que su tía había guardado en su bolso y que había _llegado_ junto a su carta de colegio.

-¿Irás a Hogwarts?-Indagó el niño, quien lo miraba atentamente.

 

A pesar de que el chico parecía responderse solo, a Harry le pareció un niño bastante… _lindo_.

 

-Si, voy a Hogwarts.-Comunicó con más resolución de la que había creído posible tener.

 

El día anterior cuando su tía le preguntó si deseaba ir a la misma escuela de sus padres, asintió simplemente por reflejo, pero esa era la primera vez que se escuchaba así mismo decirlo en voz alta, a pesar de que toda la noche lo estuvo repitiendo en su cabeza. No sonaba tan mal.

 

-¡Qué bien! -Sonrió el chico lindo.-Yo espero que me toque en Slytherin, igual que mi padre. ¿Tú en dónde?

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó un poco alarmado.

-Bueno, es prematuro decirlo porque en realidad nadie sabe a dónde irá hasta que estemos en el colegio, pero espero que me toque en esa casa porque las demás….

 

Para Harry aquella conversación, si se le podía llamar así, estaba siendo bastante difícil de seguir.

 

-Mi madre está dentro, charlando con unas amigas y por eso decidí salir. ¿Tú también viniste con tú madre?

-No…con mis tíos.-Dijo. Era la verdad.

-Ah, bien, al menos no presumen de que has entrado a Hogwarts. Mi padre deseaba que fuera a Durmstrang, es un mejor colegio pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Ya envié mi aceptación, ¿y tú?

-Hem…si, si, también. De hecho mi tía lo está haciendo por mí.-O al menos eso sospechaba Harry que estuviera haciendo la mujer. No recordaba haberla visto así de emocionada por algo que no fuera su jardín.

-Por cierto, yo soy Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú?

-Soy…

-Draco.-Escucharon una voz que llamaba al niño rubio a su lado, quien miró hacia la tienda de donde una mujer rubia esperaba por él. Lógicamente su madre.

-Hum, tengo que irme. Supongo que te veré en el expreso.

-…si….creo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos entonces.

-¡Draco!

-¡Ya voy, madre!-Gruñó el niño quien sin más comenzó a caminar hasta la mujer que lo aguardaba cruzada de brazos y con el entrecejo semi fruncido. O al menos eso pudo distinguir Harry ya que a pesar de usar gafas, su visión era terrible a cierta distancia.

 

Harry pensó que había un montón de cosas que aun no sabía de ese mundo tan extrañamente peculiar. El niño _lindo_ de hacía un momento se lo acababa de recordar y pensó que era buen momento para indagar un poco más. Al menos que no quisiera hacer el ridículo nuevamente frente a alguien.

 

 **oOoOoO**

 

El 1 de Septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, así que comprobando una vez más el contenido del enorme baúl que entre su tío, Dudley y él habían subido a su habitación, se dio por bien servido. Al menos tía Petunia ya no entraba cada cinco minutos _recordándole_ que no olvidara el cepillo de dientes.

Todo, desde que aquella lechuza llegó, había modificado drásticamente su vida.

Sin embargo, después de hacer las compras de _la lista_ , las cuales habían llevado más tiempo del necesario, pudo irse asentando en la realidad.

Él, Harry James Potter era un mago y estaba por partir hasta la central de trenes para tomar, según su tía y sus recuerdos, un expreso especial rumbo al colegio que sus padres también habían pisado.

Miró el perfecto cielo azul de aquel día y no pudo evitar suspirar.

 

-Hey, ¿todo bien por ahí dentro?

 

La lechuza blanca que se movió inquieta en su jaula pareció un poco cansada de estar ahí.

 

-Lo lamento, Hedwing, pero no puedo sacarte de ahí hasta llegar al colegio…creo. Aun no sé todo lo que hay que saber.

 

El ave, que había sido un regalo perfecto de cumpleaños por parte de sus tíos, ululó suavemente hasta picarse las plumas y bajar la cabeza. Quizá en señal de hastío.

 

A Harry le gustaba esa lechuza, no solo porque según la lista debía llevar una mascota determinada, sino porque era un ave majestuosa y elegante, sobre todo por el nombre.

Echando un vistazo a su material y libros de estudio, había encontrado en uno titulado: Historia de la magia, el nombre de Hedwing. De inmediato pensó que era digno para su _ave_.

 

Se acercó hasta la silla de la esquina en dónde Tía Petunia había dejado perfectamente doblados tres juegos de pijamas y se encontró con un libro que no había guardado aun.

Lo tomó y después de ver la portada, cuya foto se movía y no quiso volver a sorprenderse por ello, lo guardó en su baúl junto con las últimas prendas que le faltaban.

 

Suspiró hondo una vez más y pretendió olvidar, quizá en una clara negación, que en ese libro de Historia sobre la comunidad mágica, estaba escrito su nombre.

Páginas y páginas dedicadas explícitamente a Harry Potter, el _niño qué vivió_.

Ni siquiera el mote le causaba gracia porque en un principio no lo entendió, pero después de leer y leer con curiosidad comprendió porqué siempre sería _ese_ niño.

 

De sus padres tenía fotografías que guardaba en un álbum dentro de su armario, alguna que decoraba el portarretratos sobre su mesita de noche y las millones de anécdotas de tía Petunia. Jamás pensaba en ellos, no era un chico malo y tampoco era que no le interesaran, simplemente pensaba que si vivía feliz y dichoso en esa linda familia…quizá ellos estaban complacidos con eso, por lo que no tenía caso tratar de _recordar_ a alguien que nunca había llegado a _conocer_ bien.

Sin embargo y después de leer una y otra vez la forma en la que se _suponía_ habían muerto, una historia exenta de la _calidez_ que tía Petunia dotaba siempre al relato, comprendió que a pesar de no recordarlos y de casi nunca pensar en ellos, la forma en la que habían muerto era simplemente horrible. Por vez primera en su vida comprendió cuán amado había sido y no supo si agradecer o simplemente pretender que no lo sabía.

Era complicado tener un sentimiento cuando durante toda su vida ni siquiera había sido consciente de eso.

 

-Harry, hijo, ¿ya estás listo? Vamos a llegar tarde.

 

Tío Vernon apareciendo por la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, por lo que sonriendo asintió.

 

-Si, al parecer ya tengo todo.

-¿No olvidas tus libros didácticos y videojuegos?

-Todo en el baúl aunque…no sé si puedan serme útiles ahí, tío Vernon.

 

Ambos sonrieron, mencionar Hogwarts era como si nombraran algún país muy lejano. Al menos esa sensación tenía Harry.

 

-Bien, entonces ayúdame con el baúl. Dudley está teniendo una batalla campal con tú tía acerca de llevar _provisiones_ para el camino.

 

Harry rió abiertamente como en casi un mes no lo había hecho.

 

-Quizá para las vacaciones de invierno Dudley ya se encuentre a dieta.

-Sí, seguro.-Se mofó Harry, quien tomó un extremo del baúl mientras su sonriente tío tomaba el otro.

 

Así, de esa manera y escuchando los gemidos de su primo, Harry y tío Vernon lograron llegar hasta el pequeño auto.

 

-Harry, cielo, ¿no olvidas nada?-Indagó tía Petunia, al parecer había terminado de discutir con Dudley.

-No, solo falta Hedwing.

-¡Yo la traigo!-Chilló Dudley, quien de inmediato volvió a entrar en la casa.

 

Tía Petunia lanzó un resoplido pero prefirió mirar el baúl y el aspecto de su sobrino.

El día anterior habían renovado su guardarropa y a su parecer lucía espectacular.

 

-Seguro todas las niñas te querrán por novio.

 

Pero como siempre que el tema _niñas_ salía a relucir, Harry efectuó un mohín de disgusto.

 

-Ya me dirás eso cuando crezcas.-Rió la mujer.-Bien, ya está todo, ¿no olvidas tu cepillo de dientes?

-No, tía.

-Bueno, recuerda que debes cepillarte tres veces al día y cuando te levantas. Recuerda enviar a lavar tú ropa semanalmente para que no se junte, espero que no te obliguen a hacerlo tú mismo porque entonces me veré en la forzosa obligación de quejarme.-Dijo, abriendo la puerta del auto mientras tío Vernon cerraba con dificultad la cajuela.-Abrígate bien por las noches y mañanas, recuerda que hace frío en…no sé en dónde queda el colegio pero me imagino que es frío. Escríbenos todos los días. Trata de no pelear, de hacer amistades y…

-Querida, se supone que todo esto debes recordárselo en la estación, no aquí.

-Oh, no fastidies Vernon. En el andén voy a abrazarlo hasta que el tren salga.

 

Y subió al auto.

Harry y tío Vernon se miraron y el mayor solo movió la cabeza.

 

-No hagas caso.-Murmuró a lo que su sobrino solo asintió sonriente.

 

Cinco minutos después y pretendiendo que había ocultado muy bien la tira de regaliz que se vislumbraba de entre sus ropas apretadas, Dudley llegó al auto.

 

-¿Cerraste bien la puerta?-Indagó tío Vernon.

-Sip.-Asintió, entregándole la jaula a su primo.

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?-Preguntó su madre, quien pretendió que no veía los dulces.

-Porqué…fui al baño…sí, eso.

 

Tía Petunia giró los ojos mientras tío Vernon subía al auto y Harry trataba de disimular su risa.

 

-Dudley.-Susurró el niño de anteojos.-Debemos trabajar en tus excusas…y en la forma en cómo ocultar tus _delitos_.

 

El niño robusto miró hacia sus bolsillos y rápidamente aplastó los dulces que sobresalían.

Harry en verdad, en verdad, en verdad iba a extrañarlos a todos.

 

+++

+++

Cuarenta minutos antes de la hora señalada en la carta, Harry Potter y su familia llegaron a la estación de trenes King Kross.

Empujó su baúl con un poco menos de dificultad debido a los carritos de equipaje, pero no menos atareado y menos por los gritos de tía Petunia quien exigía al guardia que le dijera en dónde ocultaban el _inexistente_ andén 9 ¾. Harry, su tío y su primo estaban seguros que seguridad pronto se llevaría a la tía.

Pero cuando Harry pensó que realmente tendrían que conseguir un buen abogado que no apelara _demencia_ , escuchó precisamente las palabras claves: Hogwarts, tarde y plataforma 9 ¾.

 

De inmediato giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando un grupo bastante peculiar de cabezas rojas.

 

-Disculpen.-Dijo a una mujer que llevaba de la mano a una niña igual de pelirroja.

-¿Si?-Indagó la sonriente mujer quien a pesar de encontrarse atareada, se detuvo.

-¿Ustedes también...van a…Hogwarts?

 

La mujer parpadeó pero de inmediato asintió.

 

-Por supuesto que sí, dulzura.

-Si quieres síguenos.-Dijeron a coro dos voces cuyos dueños eran gemelos…al menos que se tratara de algún truco mágico. A esas alturas podía creer incluso en la existencia de la olla de oro al final del arcoíris.

-Nosotros vamos para allá.-Aseguró la niña que trataba de soltarse de la mano de su madre.

-¿Es tú primer año?-Indagó la mujer pelirroja con cierta emoción.

-Sí, así es.-Asintió Harry con un poco más de confianza.

-¡Oh, qué bien! También es el primer año de Ronald.-Dijo, señalando a un niño pelirrojo que un tanto rezagado y con rostro abochornado, lo saludaba.

 

Harry sonrió, al final podía sentirse un poco más aliviado.

 

-¿Vienes solo?-Indagó una sexta voz. Se trataba de un joven evidentemente más grande que él y un tanto serio.

-N-no.-Tartamudeó.-Vengo con mis tíos.

-Entonces será mejor que se apresuren o el tren se irá.-Aconsejó la mujer, quien con la cabeza les indicó a sus hijos que volvieran a caminar.

 

Harry asintió y de inmediato se acercó a su familia. Tío Vernon ya estaba hablando con el oficial para tratar de convencerlo de que todo se trataba de una equivocación mientras que Dudley…él…comía sus provisiones.

 

-¡Hey, Dudley!-Casi gritó, llamando la atención de su abstraído primo.-¡Dile a los tíos que ya lo encontré!

 

Por un segundo el niño no pareció comprender pero después de un momento asintió. Por ello se apresuró a donde sus padres y después de un rápido diálogo y de evasivas para los oficiales, lograron reunirse con Harry.

 

-¡¿En verdad lo encontraste, cielo?! Hace tantos años que vine con tú madre y estaba tan emocionada que en realidad no recuerdo el cómo…

-Esa señora nos guiará.-Explicó, señalando a la mujer pelirroja que unos metros más al frente los saludaba.

 

Tía Petunia no perdió tiempo y se acercó a la mujer.

 

-Hola, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, espero no sea molestia.

-Descuide.-Sonrió la pelirroja.-Vamos para el mismo sitio.

-Gracias, gracia.

-Entonces, andando.

 

Caminaron hasta el andén número nueve y cuando tía Petunia iba a agregar algo, la mujer pelirroja intervino.

 

-Debemos cruzar esa barrera de ahí…entre el andén nueve y diez.

 

Cuatro pares de ojos se ensancharon tratando de entender.

 

  

  1. -Magia.-Dijo la mujer pelirroja y de inmediato todos comprendieron.-Vamos, chicos, ya es tarde. Andando.-Ordenó a los gemelos quienes con una sonrisa   traviesa, ante el apremio de su madre y la sorpresa de los otros cuatro, empujaron su carrito y atravesaron la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez.-Ahora tú Percy, ¿quieres ir con Ron, dulzura?-Indagó a Harry, quien miró al chico que le habían presentado como primerizo.
  



-Bueno.

 

El niño pelirrojo sonrió y ambos se colocaron a la par. Después, cuando el pelirrojo de nombre Percy se desvaneció, ambos se apresuraron hacia la barrera.

 

-Solo empuja, nada sucederá.-Aconsejó el niño y Harry siguió el consejo, aunque no pudo dejar de cerrar los ojos y sentir cómo algo pasaba a través de él.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con un andén que dictaba 9 ¾ donde había bastantes personas y una máquina de vapor rojinegra con el número 5972 en frente, el cual aguardaba a ser abordado.

Harry Potter entonces pudo al fin creer que estaba en un mundo diferente al que hasta hacía pocos segundos había conocido.

 

-¿Verdad que es genial?-Indagó el pelirrojo a su lado

-Si…bastante.

-Jamás me cansaré de mirarlo y… ¡hoy por fin iré a Hogwarts!

 

Harry no supo que decir así que simplemente sonrió.

Cinco segundos después la mujer y niña pelirroja, sus tíos y su primo estaban junto a él.

 

-¡GENIAL!, ¡HAGÁMOSLO DE NUEVO!-Gritó Dudley, quien asombrado miraba por todos lados.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, señora… ¿señora…?

-Oh, Molly Weasley y no hay nada qué agradecer.-Señaló la mujer pelirroja, dándole la mano a tía Petunia.

-Mucho gusto, señora Weasley, nosotros somos los Dursley. Vernon, nuestro hijo Dudley y yo soy Petunia.

-Hola, encantada.

-Y este pequeño y encantador futuro mago, es nuestro sobrino, Harry Potter.

 

Harry recordó lo mucho que a su tía le agradaban las presentaciones, siempre las realizaba con la solemnidad que ya nadie utilizaba. Pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, su nombre había salido de sus labios.

No pudo evitar sentirse abochornado ante el rostro asombrado de los pelirrojos quienes lo miraban.

 

-¿Ocurre algo?-Indagó tío Vernon.

-¡Es Harry Potter!-Gritó la niña pelirroja, acercándose tanto al de anteojos que por un momento creyó que lo tiraría.

 

Harry entonces recordó que había olvidado mencionarle a su familia que en ese mundo mágico su solo nombre era relativamente tan famoso como el de cualquier estrella de cine…tal vez más, sin exagerar.

 

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Harry Potter!-Exclamó la mujer pelirroja con mucho asombro.

-¿En verdad tienes esa cicatriz?-Indagó Ron, acercándose tanto como su hermana.

-¡Queremos verla!-Corearon los gemelos y Harry agradeció que el otro hermano ya se hubiera retirado.

 

Con algo de bochorno se levantó el fleco y los presentes efectuaron un sonido de asombro.

 

-¡Genial!-Chilló Ron como momentos antes lo hiciera Dudley.

-No…no entiendo lo que sucede.-Señaló tía Petunia a quien jamás le había gustado que miraran a su sobrino de forma diferente solo por tener esa cicatriz en la frente.

-Nada, nada tía, ya después te explicaré.-Señaló Harry, tomando el carrito del baúl y empezando a caminar hasta la máquina que comenzaba a exhalar más y más humo blanco.

 

Aun podía sentir las miradas asombradas de los pelirrojos y pensó en tal vez reservarse el nombre para futuras e inevitables presentaciones.

Jamás creyó que en verdad sería tan _importante_.

 

Pasado el momento llegó el tiempo de las despedidas y tal y como lo había _prometido,_ tía Petunia abrazó a Harry hasta que el tren indicó que era hora de partir.

 

-Sé un buen chico, cariño.-Dijo, besando amorosamente su frente.

-Escribe y recuerda tratar a todos con respeto.-Aportó tío Vernon, abrazándolo.

-Envíame fotografías de todo y…dulces.-Guiñó Dudley, dándole un golpecito fraterno al brazo de su primo.

-Lo haré.-Prometió, dándole la mano a la mujer pelirroja que también lo abrazó.

-Lo lamento pero eres muy tierno.-Se excusó, algo que nadie pudo reprocharle.

 

Harry subió entonces al tren acompañado de Ron y se dedicaron a buscar un compartimiento vacío.

Cuando lo encontraron, el último que quedaba, abrieron la ventana y se despidieron de su familia.

La máquina comenzó a moverse y todos comprendieron que era el inicio de algo gigante.

 

-¡CUIDATE MUCHO!-Gritó tía Petunia y Harry no pudo evitar ver las lágrimas que salían de los ojos claros de la mujer.

 

Harry fue consciente que era la primera vez que se separaba de su familia y aunque intuía que lo que estaba por vivir era maravilloso…no pudo dejar de sentir un pequeño pinchazo de nostalgia en su corazón.

 

-¡Ya verás que todo será genial!-Alabó el pelirrojo y él sospechó que sería un buen amigo de ese momento en adelante.

 

Harry Potter era un niño normal hasta hacía un mes, que vivía con una amorosa familia pero que recibió una carta para ingresar a una escuela prestigiada de magia y hechicería.

 

 **oOoOoO**

 

Cuando Harry bajó del tren, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre…gigante.

 

-¡Los de primer año por aquí por favor!

-¡Wow!-Murmuraron él y Ron tras mirar a ese hombre.

-A de ser un gigante. Nunca había visto uno. Solo he visto Dragones, mi hermano Charlie es criador de dragones en Rumania. ¿Pero un gigante? Nunca.

 

Pues Harry estaba seguro que no había visto JAMÁS ni Dragones ni Gigantes.

 

Cuando pasó a su lado, este le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

 

-Bienvenido, Harry.

 

Quedó momentáneamente sorprendido pero no agregó nada.

Después se enteraría que precisamente ese semi-gigante (¡lo que significaba que había _personas_ más GRANDES que él!) de nombre Hagrid, había sido el encargado de llevarlo hasta quien lo dejó en la puerta de sus tíos.

 

-¡Increíble!-Gritó Ron, con el que ya había iniciado una buena amistad en el tren, al instante en que todos los de primer año subieron a unas barcas.

 

Desde ahí, dentro de la inmensidad de la noche y teniendo solo la luna llena por testigo, Harry Potter se sorprendió al mirar un gran lago y al pie de un risco, un alto e imponente castillo.

 

-¿Ahí es a dónde vamos?-Indagó a Ron, quien miraba todo con igual o mayor excitación.

-Sí. Ese es el colegio.

 

Su idea de colegio había radicado en una construcción _común y corriente_ alejada de la civilización, suponía, por su carácter de _secreto_.

Ahora Harry se daba cuenta de que su imagen mental de Hogwarts no le llegaba ni a los talones a la realidad.

Tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué le esperaba?

 

Tras quince minutos de cruzar el lago y escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros, fueron guiados hasta el castillo en dónde atravesaron una enorme puerta.

 

-Aquí aguardarán hasta que vengan por ustedes.-Informó el gigante y se despidió de los recién llegados, quienes no dejaban de asombrarse por todo.

-¡Esto es más genial de lo que George y Fred me dijeron!-Señaló Ron, cuya emoción era difícil de contener.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Harry, admirando el techo altísimo y las pinturas que parecían moverse al igual que las fotografías de sus libros.

-Esperamos.-Dijo una vocecita perteneciente a una niña de cabello castaño revuelto.

-¿A qué?-Inquirió Ron.

-A que empiece la ceremonia para los novatos.-Respondió la niña con un gesto que dictaba _es obvio, genio.-_ Todo eso se encuentra en el libro: _Hogwarts a través de los tiempos_. ¿No lo leyeron?

 

El pelirrojo giró los ojos en un claro gesto de molestia.

Harry prefirió seguir indagando con la vista. Pasase lo que pasara estaba seguro que no podía ser algo malo.

Su interior comenzaba a sentirse nervioso pero también ansioso de descubrir más de ese mundo que al parecer iba a gustarle mucho.

Apenas podía contenerse para no correr a escribir a sus tíos. Seguro Dudley iba a desear estar ahí con él.

 

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijeron?

 

De repente y sacándolo de su fantasía de un Dudley pataleando y gritando porque él también querría ir a Howarts, escuchó una voz algo conocida.

Por eso se giró y trató de encontrar el origen de que el barullo a su alrededor bajara en intensidad.

 

-¿Qué?-Preguntó alguien por ahí.

-Qué el famoso Harry Potter está aquí

 

El murmullo acrecentó y por un momento el aludido se sintió sonrojar.

 

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HARRY POTTER?!-Preguntó alguien y de inmediato todos se miraron entre sí.

 

Ron se pegó a Harry como en modo protector y este estaba seguro que su nuevo amigo estaba por decirle algo cuando frente a él pudo apreciar nuevamente a alguien que ya conocía.

 

-Draco Malfoy.-Murmuró sorprendido.

-¿Lo conoces?-Indagó Ron con algo parecido a la molestia.

-Conocerlo, conocerlo….no. Digamos que sé su nombre.

-Pues te recomendaría que te alejaras de él.-Sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Harry con curiosidad, pero lo que fuera que Ron iba a decir murió en el preciso instante en el que el niño rubio y lindo, habló.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres el grandioso Harry Potter?-Indagó el rubio con el rostro levemente iluminado y un gesto de emoción que Harry notó debido a que de repente estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-B-bueno…yo no…

-¡Aléjate de él Harry o terminarás igual de podrido que su familia!

 

El rubio fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien pareció crecer un poco más ante lo dicho.

 

-Mirándote…cabello rojo, ropas desgatadas…debes ser un Weasley pobretón. No tienes derecho a decir nada. ¿No sabes con quién tratas?

-Por eso lo digo.-Señaló el que casi tomó el brazo de un muy confundido Harry quien pudo ver la batalla de miradas que se efectuó entre su amigo y el rubio quien después de un momento sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Muy bien Potter, debes saber que en este mundo hay clases de magos y por supuesto tú, el magnánimo Harry Potter, debe estar con los mejores.

 

Entonces Harry miró la mano derecha del rubio alargarse hasta él, quedando justo enfrente, donde solo bastaría un movimiento para poder tocarla.

Sintió su brazo moverse y ser detenido por la mano de Ron, a quien de reojo miraba haciéndole una clase de señal.

 

Sus tíos le habían dicho siempre que debía tener modales, y dejar a alguien con la mano alargada era la peor falta de educación de todas.

Así se lo quiso comunicar a su pelirrojo compañero pero de repente todo a su alrededor se volvió nebuloso y poco entendible.

 

“ _Puedo hacer que tú vida cambie como hasta ahora. Puedo hacer que cada segundo, de este momento en adelante, valga la pena._

 _¿A caso no quieres seguir viviendo de esta tranquila manera?, ¿Con una familia amorosa, con una vida perfecta que puede ser mucho mejor con_ él, _a tú lado?”_

La siseante voz, estaba seguro que la conocía bien, saliendo de alguna parte dentro de esa neblina lo puso en alerta.

Algo estaba pasando y aunque no podía coordinar muy bien sus pensamientos, estuvo seguro que tenía que ver con el reflejo de su propio yo frente a él.

 

Pudo apreciar entonces, con la neblina un poco más disuelta, que se encontraba mirando directamente a un espejo.

Suéter rojo grande y gastado, al igual que sus pantalones y calzado.

Raspones y cortadas en rostro y manos, no tan graves pero visibles si se prestaba la suficiente atención como para localizarlas.

 

Parpadeó tres veces tratando de reacomodar sus ideas y entonces pudo mirar más allá del espejo…un lugar que no conocía….una especie de salón iluminado y junto a él un hombre que había creído bueno pero que en realidad no lo era.

 

-¿Ya despertaste, muchacho?

 

Esa voz, estaba completamente seguro ahora, no pertenecía al tartamudo profesor Quirrel.

 

-Qué… ¿qué cosa…?

-¿Qué es lo que viste?-Indagó esta vez el profesor que se acercó a él, quien solo se movió lo suficiente como para no tener a ese hombre encima.

-Déjame hablar con él.-Señaló de nuevo esa voz que llenaba de escalofríos todo su cuerpo.

-Pero maestro.-Titubeo el hombre del turbante quien se estremeció tras el enfado de la otra voz.

-¡Haz lo que te ordeno!

-Si…si maestro.

 

De inmediato comenzó a retirarse el turbante y entonces pudo ver, como se veía a sí mismo y todo a su alrededor, al que había hecho de su vida un infierno.

 

-Voldemort.-Murmuró Harry, teniendo únicamente frente a él el rostro del hombre que se había fusionado con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.

-Harry Potter.-Pareció burlarse la cabeza.-Cuánto tiempo he esperado a este momento. ¿Te divertiste con tus sueños?

 

Harry no comprendió.

 

-El espejo de Oesed, ahora sé porque Dumbledore lo atesoraba muy bien.

La risa burlona no le gustó a Harry quien comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Se atrevió a decirle a quien comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero, muchacho.

 

Harry de inmediato lo supo sin pensarlo demasiado.

 

-La piedra filosofal.

-Alguien hizo su tarea.-Se mofó el que se detuvo a unos pasos del chico.-Ahora, entrégamela.

-Pero yo no sé en dónde…

-Maestro.-Interrumpió Quirrel.-¿Por qué no nos deshacemos de él de una vez? Es lo que ha buscado por once años y ahora estamos solo a unos pasos de…

-¡No seas idiota!-Gritó Voldemort con molestia, algo que hizo estragos en los nervios deshechos del hombre quien servía como muñeco de hilos del que volvió a hablar.-Yo solo busco regenerarme. Lo que pase con este chiquillo no me interesa.

-Pero maestro…

-Dime, Harry.-Señaló, ignorando al profesor.-¿Quieres que tú deseo se haga realidad?

-¿Deseo?

 

La cabeza de Voldemort sonrió.

 

-Lo que viste en el espejo. Yo puedo hacerlo realidad, yo puedo hacer que todo vuelva a empezar y esta vez mejor.

 

Instintivamente Harry miró al espejo quién le regresó su reflejo.

 

-Lo que viste no es más que el deseo desesperado en tú interior por tener una vida normal. Yo puedo dártela si solo me entregas lo que te pido. ¿Qué dices?

 

La voz sedosa, de un momento a otro, se filtro por sus sentidos.

 

Toda aquella…ilusión se había sentido tan real, tan viva, que aun tenía dificultades para entender la realidad.

Ni siquiera pensó que eso sería el deseo más oculto de su alma. Casi juró que nuevamente vería a sus padres, como la primera vez que miró a través del espejo. No tenía ni idea de cuán desesperado estaba su interior por tener todo eso que había mirado.

 

-Puedo hacerlo Harry, solo entrégame la piedra y tú vida será dichosa, como siempre debió ser.

 

Miró el rostro parlante y dos fuerzas pelearon en su interior.

Una lo arrastraba a negarse, a salir de ahí corriendo o en su defecto enfrentarse al monstruo que había matado a sus padres y había originado toda su infelicidad.

Pero otra, la que esa voz estaba seduciendo, le decía que creyera en él.

El espejo no mentía, acababa de mostrarle su verdadero deseo en la vida. No sus padres, no una vida con ellos. Solo la vida que debió de llevar si tan solo todo hubiera diferido un poco.

 

Volvió a acercarse una vez más al espejo y trató de volver a ver su deseo más oculto.

Vio, sin dificultad entonces, la escena que había quedado inconclusa.

Draco Malfoy aguardaba por su respuesta, mientras que él trataba de decidir.

Sabía la respuesta, podía pronunciarla textualmente como si hubiera pasado hacía unas horas, sin embargo su interior dudaba y eso era algo que nunca percibió.

 

-Si cambias eso.-Susurró Voldemort a esa parte que estaba por sucumbir.-Te estarás dando por primera vez una oportunidad a ti mismo, muchacho.

 

Harry lo sabía, estaba consciente de eso y aun así no pudo más que seguir mirando para observar como el Harry del espejo correspondía a la amistad de un sonriente Draco Malfoy y al mismo tiempo se aseguraba de que Ron permaneciera a su lado.

 

Se miró a sí mismo en su ceremonia de bienvenida y ser elegido en Gryffindor.

Nada de eso había cambiado, solo el hecho de tener una amistad que en la vida real había evitado.

 

Harry Potter entonces comenzó a ver la que sería su vida.

Cartas cargadas de emotividad y amor proveniente de su adorada familia. Obsequios de Navidad y cumpleaños, sonrisas, abrazos, amigos que lo querían, una vida plena. Un cariño que iba más allá del alguna vez imaginado.

Un beso de amor entre él y ese niño rubio lindo que había permanecido a su lado pese a los ideales de su padre y de todos los demás, solo porque había aceptado su amistad. Porqué lo había aceptado a _él_.

Una vida plena a su lado, siendo simplemente feliz.

 

Harry Potter deseaba eso y por primera vez, a sus escasos once años, se percató de que lo quería tanto como nada jamás que hubiera deseado.

 

-Lo quiero a él.-Murmuró, friccionando sus manos en puño. Sintiendo lo que verdaderamente era el deseo.

-Entonces ya sabes qué hacer.-Susurró Voldemort con una sonrisa.-Te prometo que tendrás todo lo que deseas si te unes a mí y me das lo que quiero.

 

Harry miró el espejo por última vez para después enfrentarse al rostro blanquecino y semi deforme frente a él.

 

-No quiero trucos.-Exigió como jamás en su vida.

-A estas alturas deberías de saber que te necesito tanto como tú a mí. Una traición sería terminar conmigo mismo.

 

Harry sabía que estaba por hacer, quizá, una tontería y que las muchas personas que estaban en un lugar allá afuera quedarían decepcionadas.

Pero si Voldemort cumplía con lo pactado, entonces nadie recordaría eso.

 

-Te odio por el simple motivo de haberme negado la felicidad. Mataste a mis padres.

-No tuve opción, Harry. Pero si tú…

-Estando como estás es visible que yo tendré el control, ¿verdad?

-Solo hasta que me ayudes a regenerarme con la piedra filosofal, después resurgiré como en antaño.

 

Harry entonces sonrió.

 

-Eso lo veremos.-Susurró, acercándose a Voldemort.-Entonces… ¿lo hacemos?

 

El que toda la sociedad mágica temía nombrar sonrió con algo parecido a la felicidad.

 

-Cuan feliz deseas ser, muchacho

-Corrección.-Señaló el que se había criado entre maltratos y prácticamente solo.-Lo que yo deseo es únicamente lo que merezco.

-¿Una familia?

 

Harry negó, extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón la tan renombrada Piedra Filosofal que había aparecido ahí simplemente de la nada.

 

-No. Lo que yo me merezco es a _él_.

 

Y si Harry Potter hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Voldemort, entonces, en un futuro no muy lejano, tendría lo que únicamente se merecía y que alguien, del que después se encargaría, le daría.

 

La malicia se crea debido a los golpes y al desamor, porque elegir un camino significa abandonar los demás

 

 **FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la Administración: No olvides regresar a la entrada en la comunidad para dejarle tu comentario a nuestra querida Anónima #3 ;D


End file.
